


Resting on the Steps Alone

by Estirose



Series: Number 065 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic's done a good job with their newest member, Heart has to admit. Set somewhere after "Delicate Billowy Self".</p><p>(Slight Shinnosuke/Chase and Shinnosuke/Heart if you blink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting on the Steps Alone

It was like having a new person being born, or at least that was how it seemed to Heart. He couldn't wait to see how Medic's repairs of 065 had gone. Well, not really 065 - this particular Roidmude had evolved somewhere along the way and Heart would have to help him pick a new name soon.

In any case, he gave Chase a smile as he entered the room. 065 was looking around fuzzily, though he wasn't showing any desire to run, which was good. After a moment, 065 straightened up, staring at Heart with a yearning expression. It was such a wonderful sight to see, Heart thought, that expression of realizing what he was and who was important.

Heart would have to find the man a more fitting wardrobe, that was for sure. Maybe black, that would fit him best. But that could wait until he was sure 065 was all right, that he wouldn't run back to the humans.

"Are you all right, 065?" he asked, aware that the former detective wasn't likely to be as familiar with that name, best to get him used to it before Heart found him a new one.

"Yes," 065 said after a moment, a small smile gracing his features. Medic had done a good job with this one, fixing his loyalty. "I was just remembering what I'd forgotten."

Remembering what had been done to him, no doubt. Heart held 065, letting him know that he was safe away from the humans. "It will get better," Heart assured him. "And we'll be here for you."

"I know," 065 told him, and Heart let go, giving him one last smile. It was wonderful, so wonderful, to get 065 back.

Someday, the humans wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
